We request continuing support for postdoctoral training in basic neuroscience related to psychiatric disorders. Our program is closely integrated with several key research programs related to cognition and schizophrenia, developmental disorders, mood and depression, and the dementia associated with Alzheimer's disease, and AIDS. Additional programs in neurodegenerative disease, stroke, and basic neuroscience further enhance the environment. In our program, the major research advisor, an individualized advisory committee, and the training grant steering committee share the task of guiding and monitoring each trainee. The training program (1) focuses on mentored research, but includes (2) a seminar on the neurobiology of psychiatric and neurological disorders, (3) a monthly research discussion, (4) an annual trainee retreat, and (5) a professional development program. In addition, (6) discussion of issues of the responsible conduct of research occurs throughout the program. Moreover, (7) trainees also participate in courses as needed and have opportunities to (8) teach and (9) observe clinical practice. The 31 members of the training faculty are members of the university-wide program in neuroscience with a particular interest in the neurobiology of psychiatric disorders and affiliated with several academic departments and programs. All 20 full members of the faculty have active, funded research programs and training experience research. In addition, we have included 8 more junior faculty with outstanding promise who will be available to serve as co-mentors in conjunction with a more senior faculty member. We are requesting stipends to support an initial complement of 4 postdoctoral trainees, increasing to 6 after 2 years. These stipends will be used to support trainees for up to two years, although all trainees will be required to apply for their own fellowships within 6 mo of beginning our program and this should make available funds for other individuals. We believe that our program will increase the capacity for translational research of relevance to the NIMH mission. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]